<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nextdimension Neptunia Volume 1: Black and Purple by Corrupted_Witch_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495176">Nextdimension Neptunia Volume 1: Black and Purple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Witch_666/pseuds/Corrupted_Witch_666'>Corrupted_Witch_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nextdimension Neptunia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AO3 exclusive, Action/Adventure, Adding pictures on a slow update, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crossover side characters, Don't expect any sex, F/F, Female Protagonist, Gen, Major Original Character(s), May not be named crossovers, Neptune's evil Goddess inside, Noire's arc, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, Shoujo-ai, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stealth Crossover, Story Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Witch_666/pseuds/Corrupted_Witch_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Next Dimensional Game Neptune Vol 01 [Purple and Black]</p><p>In a different dimension, Gamindustri is at peace with humans and monsters from other games.<br/>Neptune is a Goddess with a childhood that involved a CPU as it results her to have something uncontrollable.<br/>As Neptune returned from Lastation after years of not being in Planeptune, she's facing a lot of work and transferring schools. Will our purple protagonist go through tough jobs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neptune | Purple Heart/Noire | Black Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nextdimension Neptunia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Contained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ao3 exclusive fic as I'm making a multiple arc story. Enjoy. Slow update, be warned.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Returned from Lastation and to Planeptune; Welcome back, Neptune.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Gamindustri.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A land of games surrounded by four nations in a form of land masses, waging war just like your usual stories.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>As it begins with Three Goddesses rule, the world is safe from harm.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[Black heart] the Goddess of [Lastation, the Land of Black Regality.]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[Green heart] the Goddess of [Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures.]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[White heart] the Goddess of [Lowee, the Land of White Serenity.]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>As for its fourth nation, [Planeptune, the Land of [BLANK] Progress,] it's still under Lowee's care after the fourth CPU vanished.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The thing is to them: there is no Purple Goddess.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>As one person contained the fourth Goddess, she's been taken away from her own nation for who knows what.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>As for the phenomenon, someone has trespassed our home and caused a slow yet massive damage to our homes.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The game has just begun.</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>August 13th, XXXX</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nextdimension</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Gamindustri</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nation passageway (Lastation to Planeptune)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Early Morning</em> </b>
</p><p>The sun shines and the breeze is blowing the seas as the landscapes look exactly like art. From Dogoos bouncing and sleeping to Dragons mating whilst the scenery shows a peaceful side of nature.</p><p>Gamindustri has never been this peaceful since Purple heart's disappearance. It's so peaceful that the only thing going on is a petite sitting in front of a man in a white uniform with a Lowee sign.</p><p>"Hm... Neptune. So you're from Lastation's boarding school." The guard confirmed Neptune's id card which shows her from another nation.</p><p>"Yep. And to be honest, it's a huge boredom for me to survive there! Good thing I'm here to see my cute little sister! I wonder if she's growing up after years of separation!" Neptune lifted her head from the table while fantasising her sister growing busts which can be at least the size of someone she knows. "Oh! Did you know, I heard something strange has happened to Gamindustri recently."</p><p>"Well, to be fair, we're keeping an eye out for a person who's a criminal of the landmass and she's still nowhere to be seen." The security guard is watching a wanted poster of a pale girl with red eyes and bleached hair that resembles closely to a person Neptune knows.</p><p>"Riiiiight." Neptune can tell that they're not doing so well at their job. "You see, I'm a transfer student to Planeptune's private academy, and this'll be another boring ride."</p><p>Neptune wished to drop out, but since she's a well known 'monster' that caused many people to panic and actually murdered some as well as waking up in bandages, there's no choice but to act all human.</p><p>"Oh, that's right, you're a former citizen of Planeptune, a part of Lowee, so maybe I'll take you there."</p><p>Neptune rubbed her chin, knowing that this guy must be suspicious.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't trust guys who're good lookin'. Any reason why a main character like myself should come with you? Hold on! Maybe cash?" Pulling out a cash of credits, Neptune thought this guy could get paid like prostitutes.</p><p>But the guard is unimpressed with Neptune's idiocy.</p><p>"Kid, do you want to see your family or not?" The security is losing his patience since Neptune's either trolling or wanted to be taken to prison.</p><p>"Chill! Maybe video gaming could help pull out some stress."</p><p>"You're right about that, but still…"</p><p>"Oi!" A voice behind the guard interrupted, showing herself to be a brunette in a large blue coat and a black sleeveless top and shorts.</p><p>"Iffy!" Neptune waved with a big smile on her face after seeing a brunette out of her car and arrive in front of the duo.</p><p>"Eh? You know her?" Ask the security guard.</p><p>"Oh! This is my sister, Iffy." Neptune grinned and went closer by going cheek on cheek.</p><p>"Adoptive sister, mind you. Sorry about Nep, she's always like this." IF apologised by scratching her nape of the neck.</p><p>"It's alright, I didn't know she's an orphaned child." The security guard is dumbfounded by Neptune and her weird behaviour after IF answered.</p><p>"Make that two, since my baby sister's an orphan like me!" Said Neptune, pulling out two of her fingers with a grin.</p><p>"It's true. I have to raise Nep and her sister Gear along with a friend of mine." Shaking her head, IF had no problem with them being a part of her family as her and her friend's parents are usually out.</p><p>"I- I see… Then, take this kid with you. I don't want to be the next victim of lady White's wrath." The security pushes Neptune before he nervously fidgets himself to the point he's getting some panic attacks.</p><p>As both Neptune and IF are waving goodbye to the security, the guard sighs and takes a sip of his coffee that is still hot.</p><hr/><p>In the middle of the roadway towards Planeptune, IF is steering her car like a normal driver usually does, despite going a little too fast.</p><p>"So, how's your previous school?" IF asked with a smile.</p><p>"A huge bore if ya ask. I barely got any sleep since my next door is making some weird love. I mean, is that even allowed, or am I paranoid?" Neptune is being honest.</p><p>Holding her face while leaning her shoulder on the car's window and stare outside.</p><p>"Trust me, most young people, including us, are like that these days. At least you have some games to play." IF sighed and dismissed a phone call from someone before she gets distracted.</p><p>"Yeppers! And what makes it even better, I'm the popular kid in school!"</p><p>"Heh? Really?"</p><p>"Yep! I played video games with them and told them my awesome stories! I wonder if this Black heart chick is gonna see me as a role model of Lastation for making everyone smile."</p><p>Neptune thought of herself as an angel that a Goddess would approve for her actions towards others. With that, she'll no longer see herself as the monster she was recently.</p><p>"Looks like you had a good time there." Chuckles as IF pat Neptune's head and watch the road.</p><p>"Yepperino! I can't wait to see how Nep Jr grows up like a hottie! I bet she looks like Compa right now." Neptune still imagines Nepgear with bigger boobs like Compa which can give Neptune something to fondle on.</p><p>Before arriving in Planeptune, something unusual happened on the wall, like there's some sort of line drawn like a crime scene. IF then continues to pass them as they're heading towards a tower where Neptune used to live.</p><p>A house at a village is where she parks her car but she's passed where she goes, due to giving her friend a lift. Then, arriving at the city, Neptune is surprised that the market places are open in this city and the atmosphere has changed a little in order to improve Planeptune's state and its shares are fair.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Planeptune</em> </b>
</p><p>It's been years since Neptune hadn't returned to see her sibling, but now she's home. Speaking of siblings, Neptune had a terrible memory of another sibling; not remembering if she had a brother or not.</p><p>A car parks in front of a tower and both Neptune and IF open the door and make their way to an entrance of a tower. The Nep tower is still as large as a mountain like the usual.</p><p>"Well. Looks like we're here." IF grinned while looking up at the tower and covered the sun with her hand.</p><p>"Yeppers! But can you guide me here, I forgot about the directions to this place." Neptune nervously smiled while scratching her head.</p><p>"Forgetting about your own home? Honestly, Nep, at least don't forget, okay?" Sighed IF.</p><p>"Okie dokie!"</p><p>Then opening the door as Neptune's ready for a reunion and her welcome back from her friends.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Planeptune's basilicom</em> </b>
</p><p>"I'M HOME!"</p><p>No one's around and that made Neptune feeling uncomfortable about an eerie deserted room around her.</p><p>"Um, Iffy? Where are my friends?"</p><p>"Idiot, not everything's a party right now. Plus, everybody's avoiding you because of Purple heart." IF answered while shaking her head and sighed after knowing Neptune's behaviour when it comes down to being avoided. "It sucks that you're being a well known monster all over Gamindustri. At least, your friends, Gear, Compa, Histoire, and I are supporting you."</p><p>"Thanks, Iffy. Also, being blessed with suck or cursed with awesome kinda suck in between. Man, for a main character, I'm really living in a terrible life." Neptune groaned and hung her head after knowing Purple heart's curse that she's been given.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Morning</em> </b>
</p><p>Arriving at the top of the elevator, the sun shines through the glass window which blinds Neptune since it's still summer. In front of the duo is a lilac haired girl in a long sailor jacket who is playing a game console of an RPG game, then paused the game and turns around as her hair waves like a sea until it stops.</p><p>"Nep… Tune?"</p><p>"Hey, Nep Jr. Long time no see! Surprise!" Neptune laughed while greeting her younger sister who turned out to be taller than her and slimmer than usual.</p><p>After Neptune's greeting, she then gets a hug from Nepgear before Nepgear's tears are streaming out.</p><p>"Woah, you've grown. Hehe, you really do miss your big sis, don't you?" Neptune scratched her cheek while being hugged by her younger sister.</p><p>"Yes… Neptune. Welcome back." Hugging tightly as Nepgear wished to never let go of her older sister.</p><p>A few moments later.</p><p>In a bedroom are a couple of beds, but one with the purple sheets is left neatly as if it hadn't been touched for years and the other is a pink sheet of bed that has been left folded by Nepgear who got out of bed earlier.</p><p>The nostalgia is coming back to Neptune before she has Purple heart as well as her nation being taken over by another one.</p><p>Landing on her own bed and sniffing on her pillows, Neptune can still the scent of her own gaming beauty and her shampoo that she usually had.</p><p>"Oh, sweet Gamindustri. Home sweet home." Neptune is sighing with pleasure and comfort while returning to a place where she usually belonged.</p><p>"I know. And I'm glad you're back, big sis." Nepgear then strokes her sister who was relaxing and hugging her pillow like a dakimakura.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Evening</em> </b>
</p><p>Inside the bathroom is steamy and the sounds of dripping waters as there's a couple of purple haired girls in a tub together.</p><p>"Come on, Nep Jr, why do I have to take a bath with you?" Neptune complained while covering herself in a water filled bathtub.</p><p>"Eh!? You don't like it? Goodness, maybe I'll leave already."</p><p>"What? I'm just kidding! You're such a kid, Nep Jr!" Neptune laughed after making Nepgear feel bad.</p><p>"How mean!" Nepgear then complained.</p><p>After that, both Nep sisters are laughing together after having a little fun together while bathing and Neptune sits in front of her tall but younger sister, Nepgear.</p><p>"You know, it brings back memories way before you're taken to a boarding school."</p><p>"Well, to me it feels like yesterday! I wanted to bathe with Nepgear again…" Neptune can tell that she already missed Nepgear for years but will soon reintroduce herself to Histoire by tomorrow morning.</p><p>"Now here we are, bathing together ever since our childhood." Nepgear hugged behind Neptune while comforting both her and herself with each other's warmth.</p><p>"Why am I getting an incestuous vibes, while not being allowed to commit one?" Muttered Neptune, quietly after seeing how Nepgear feels about her.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Nothing. Hey, maybe we can wash each other's backs! Maybe a tickle!" Neptune's smugness has reached while moving her fingers.</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>Before Nepgear leaves the bathtub, Neptune couldn't hesitate to turn around and leap onto her little sister and tickle her by the ribs.</p><p>"I gotcha!"</p><p>"Neptune! Stop! Hahahahaha… Please! I beg you!" Nepgear tries her hardest not to laugh, but is taken advantage of by Neptune's tickle.</p><p>"Mwahahaha! You cannot escape my evil clutches! Prepare yourself for some super tickle attack!" Roleplaying as the tickle fiend, Neptune is not stopping until she makes her sister pass out of exhaustion.</p><p>"Hm, you triggered my trap card." Nepgear said with a grin.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Now I got you! It's revenge!" Now Nepgear's the one taking advantage of Neptune by tickling her.</p><p>"Okay! You win! Hahahahaha… Nep Jr! I give! I-"</p><p>A bang has stopped the Nep sisters from playing throwback tickle torture with eachother and in front of a couple of naked girls is a fairy on a book who had a bit of a negative expression.</p><p>"Will you two BE QUIET!" A booming voice has both Nep sisters quickly cornering themselves from a tiny fairy's loud voice.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!" Neptune squeaked.</p><p>"Sorry, Histoire!" Nepgear yelped.</p><p>"Hm? I apologise for my early introduction." Histoire calmed down after knowing that Neptune's around and Histoire herself was in the middle of her work. "Let's introduce you after your bath time, see you in the living room." Said Histoire before levitating away from the bathroom and closing the bathroom door.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Neptune and Nepgear sighed at the same time. They picked each other up off the floor as it reminded them of a long time ago before Neptune's disappearance.</p><p>"Yeesh, that's Histoire? Man, Histy's pretty much moody right now." Neptune is disappointed that her other roomie is a grumpy fairy.</p><p>"Histy? Er, Neptune, I'm not sure if we're allowed to be informal to Histoire."</p><p>"Don't worry. As long as I'm a Goddess of Planeptune! Well, kinda, but I'll make sure to keep myself under control." Grinning while rubbing her nose with her finger, Neptune had already vowed to do what she was supposed to contain for centuries.</p><p>After their bathing, Neptune and Nepgear are drying themselves from dripping a lot of hot rain droplets out of their bodies.</p><p>Nepgear has a lot of questions to ask about Neptune and Purple heart and why is she trying her hardest to murder her human self as a suicide.</p><hr/><p>While Histoire is sorting out her desk along with a Planeptune employee, both Neptune and Nepgear arrived in their pyjamas; Neptune wears a large T-shirt that has the text saying NEP and under her shirt is that she's not wearing pants, meaning her panties are covered by her top, whereas Nepgear is in her buttoned top and trousers in the colour pink.</p><p>The employee bowed and left this place as Neptune and Nepgear took a seat but Neptune is surprised that she recognised that pint sized oracle from a long time ago.</p><p>Clearing her throat, Histoire opened her mouth as well as introducing herself.</p><p>"We meet again, Neptune. I'm Histoire, the oracle of Planeptune and overseer of all dimensions including ours. From now on, you'll be living here like before, but be warned that important matters should come first."</p><p>"For real?" Asked Neptune.</p><p>"For real. Also, Nepgear's around to assist you as your candidate and sister. It's been years since you've been thrown out of your own nation."</p><p>"Jeez. First, school and now this? Could life get any tiring!" Pouting and groaning as Neptune is conflicted into being put in a never ending situation.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Histoire twitches in confusion about the way Neptune answered.</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EJyHcWcFORVBem8m4fmVmXEh5plo0JaI/view?usp=drivesdk">  </a>
</p><p>"I mean, give a girl a break! I'm already popular in Lastation and now I'm going to make new friends? What a rip." Neptune sighed and sulking while watching her sister giggling in amusement.</p><p>"You never change much, big sis." Said Nepgear.</p><p>"Oh, she hasn't, alright. I also signed you up to be one of Planeptune's guild agents, so IF will be working with you." Pulling out a sheet of paper for Neptune to sign in, Histoire is arranging Neptune multiple jobs which are both necessary and overdue.</p><p>But Neptune doesn't take them accountable as well as trying to make a huge decline on these jobs.</p><p>"Boo… This sucks, take me back to Lastation, please!" Neptune complained.</p><p>"But you just got here! Don't go, sis! I'll be lonely again!" Nepgear hugged Neptune from leaving after years of loneliness and fear for her own sister.</p><p>One of Neptune's weaknesses: Nepgear, just like her love for puddings. It's because separation has already made Nepgear deeply worried about Neptune a lot more ever since the incident.</p><p>"Okay. I could never leave my little Nep Jr all alone in the dark and besides, have you gotten any stronger, missy?"</p><p>"Well, um… I fought a dogoo and they ganged upon me by licking and spreading their slime on me. But that doesn't mean I haven't defeated a dragon! It's just that dogoos' cuteness is my weakness." Nepgear played with her fingers after admitting her defeat on other monsters.</p><p>"Hm… I could help you with my sexy body of a Goddess, buuuuuuut... you might get hurt by my crazy side. Or killed by the Nepster. Death by Nep is what I call my evil skill." Shrugging her shoulders as Neptune already knows the situation she's in.</p><p>"Okay, I won't go overboard, but hear me out, Neptune, you're overdue with all that paperwork that Nepgear has to fill out and send in a greeting card to Lady Compile." Histoire sighed.</p><p>"Lady who?" Neptune is curious to know who Lady Compile really is, but luckily for her, Histoire and Nepgear are filling the holes of Neptune's gaming brain.</p><p>"Lady Compile is Compa's mother who rules Planeptune, yet serves under you, Purple heart. But now she serves under White heart." Nepgear answered.</p><p>"Due to the condition you're currently in, she no longer serves you, yet she still trusts you as yourself. She may not fight like us, but she still has high hopes on the both of you." Histoire filled in what Nepgear said about Lady Compile and her actions.</p><p>"Oh! So like the prime minister?" Neptune asked out of curiosity.</p><p>"Something like that. If Planeptune's government is useful." Mumbled Histoire.</p><p>The discussion is still ongoing as the sky is at dusk and Neptune opened the cup of pudding as well as picking up her spoon, Nepgear did the same but less exaggerated, but was more concerned about Gamindustri's new threat.</p><p>Neptune had her eye on something unusual at the reflection on her TV. It's bright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Black heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Black heart, an uninvited visitor hunting for her prey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still slow because a lot of things happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Night</em> </b>
</p><p>Turning her head away from the TV to a muddy brown sky, Neptune caught a glimpse at a blue glow diving towards the tower at mach speed.</p><p>"NEPU! Get down!" Neptune desperately pushed Nepgear and Histoire as a blue light had finally missed the trio and caused a loud crash on a wall.</p><p>After that fiasco, the light was turned on and Nepgear and Histoire remained unharmed. Neptune on the other hand was left alive with a huge scrape on her left ankle that was leaking blood.</p><p>"Goodness! Neptune!" Nepgear shouted and desperately pulled Neptune closer to her and Histoire.</p><p>"Ouch! My leg…" Crouching and holding her bleeding ankle, Neptune is holding her tears while shivering and grunting in pain.</p><p>"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Histoire asked by raising her left arm to shoot any magic at an individual.</p><p>"I know you're here, Nepgear. No need to pretend that you're innocent." A voice of a young lady behind the fog is pointing a black sword at Nepgear past Histoire.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Eh? Me?" Nepgear points at herself in confusion after being called out by cyan eyes behind the smoke.</p><p>"Hold on a moment! Who are you and what do you have against Nep Jr!?" Neptune picked herself up as she's struggling to stand after what happened to her left ankle.</p><p>"Why do I want Nepgear? Because what she did to Lastation and my sister is unforgivable." Her face revealed to be a white haired Goddess in a black suit, Black heart.</p><p>"A Goddess? I see… So why are you here for Planeptune's CPU candidate? Is there something happening to your nation?" Histoire calmly asked while pushing aside a sword.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>A wanted poster. The very same poster that Neptune saw, but it's monochrome, meaning Neptune had met an albino, red eyed, Nepgear looking girl before.</p><p>Then it hit her.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I recognise this poster. I know that this person is not Nep Jr!" Neptune pointed out that this poster is photocopied into a monochrome text and photo.</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean? That's definitely Nepgear! That appearance, long hair and a familiar face… There's no doubt that it's her!" Black heart denied Neptune's words while glaring at a cornered Nep sisters; Neptune blocking Nepgear from Black heart's wrath.</p><p>"Instead of fighting, tell me what happened." Histoire levitates between Neptune and Black heart while raising both her arms towards them.</p><p>"And why should I?" Black heart asked.</p><p>"Because I too am searching for a source of calamity that's been causing a lot of damage all over Gamindustri." Releasing an historical spear out of her sleeve, Histoire moved her blue eyes and pierce a glare at a white haired CPU. "And if you don't cooperate, then I'll make no decision but to kill you in front of my Goddesses."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Neptune's jaw dropped after thinking that Histoire, in a few years' gap, never threatened a person like that.</p><p>"Histoire! Are you nuts!?" Nepgear exclaimed in shock.</p><p>As Black heart can see, both Neptune and Nepgear are pleading Histoire not to murder a CPU. Clicking her tongue and dropping her sword on the ground, Black heart flashed while reverting herself into a twin pigtails, teenage girl with natural red eyes opened and sighed.</p><p>"Fine. We'll discuss this like women." A twin tailed girl, Noire, accepted Histoire's request and glanced behind her. "I see we meet again, Neptune."</p><p>"Nowa!" Neptune excitedly leaps and hugs Noire tightly.</p><p>"Gah!? Get off me!" Noire exclaimed while trying to push Neptune off.</p><p>"Wait. How did you know I was an evil Goddess?" Neptune asked.</p><p>"Two reasons: one, I saw what Nepgear did to Gamindustri with her new group. And two, we're Goddesses, we usually sense each other as well as our consoles react towards each other negatively. So I finally found you 'monster.'"</p><p>Neptune reacted negatively about being called a 'monster' even though she called herself that. Swallowing nothing and sighed heavily from an overreaction that Noire has given her, Neptune can tell that other CPUs had their hatred towards her Goddess form rather than herself.</p><p>"Well then… Maybe we can play an old game that I haven't played for years. How's that?"</p><p>Noire sighed while accepting Neptune's offer.</p><p>"But on one condition: You make sure to keep yourself under control, got it?"</p><p>"I already got the picture, thanks." Neptune waved with a smile and kept that in her head.</p><hr/><p>5 minutes later of blocking hole on a window and a doorway out, and covering Neptune's ankle with a bandage, Nepgear is snoozing with the controller while laying on a dogoo bean bag as Neptune and Noire game their way on multiplayer.</p><p>"A girl that looked exactly like Nepgear has arrived at Lastation with another person. The other person could be Uzume, no doubt, because of the colour I'm seeing, red hair and white shirt." Noire started with the appearance that described those that she's targeted. "There's a third person who I overheard was an artificial human known as [Project OC]."</p><p>"Project OC?" Histoire's eyes widened a little after hearing that project that was made to create something not human. "Origin Creation…"</p><p>"That's right. One of them have joined Nepgear and Uzume to cause harm to the citizens of Lastation and Uni."</p><p>"I see… what did they do to make you go after Nepgear?"</p><p>"They said that they're searching for Purple heart and use her as theirs as well as trying to destroy Gamindustri with an operation."</p><p>"Searching for Purple heart? Really? They won't be able to handle crazy chicks like that." Neptune pointed out what Purple does if they transformed into her; she can see a huge misfortune on those after her. </p><p>"That's the whole point. Setting her free could also be dangerous to us but fatal to you, therefore killing you is never an issue for them." Histoire glanced out of a part of the window with a worried look on her face.</p><p>Pausing a game, Neptune pulls out another pudding for herself and resumes their game while Noire finishes her cup, as Histoire watches the trio playing together while one of them is asleep.</p><p>"I can tell that there's a group that is not only dangerous, but very much criminals in both Gamindustri and the outside world. It's concerning that they're involved with a bigger monster called 'Arfoire.'" Said Histoire.</p><p>"Ar- what?" Neptune paused and was confused by that name which could make her misspoke that name.</p><p>"Neptune, haven't you learned in history classes?" Noire stared at Neptune bitterly.</p><p>"Maybeeeeeee…" Lied Neptune while knowing that she fell asleep during lessons.</p><p>"Honestly, Neptune. After returning home, you're still ignorant of Gamindustri's history." Histoire made an exasperated sigh and poke Neptune's forehead.</p><p>"Hey, give me a break already. I'm just tired, that's all" Neptune complained.</p><p>Histoire sighed again and cleared her throat.</p><p>"Long time ago, the console war was ravaged in their respective dimensions. Our dimension had a war between humans, Goddesses and monsters, as humans and Goddesses reluctantly help each other one of them refused and was very hellbent on getting a title called 'True Goddess.'" Histoire speaks out the history of what happened a long time ago.</p><p>"Okay, so what does that have to do with Arfoire?" Noire asked.</p><p>"Purple heart." Histoire answered. "She made a deal with Arfoire after Arfoire no longer protects the Goddesses, being cursed by a bug that could not only harm Gamindustri, but outside as well. One day she fought other Goddesses, leading her to rip open a portal of another dimension, witnessing the one looking like her transformed into a petite that looked like Neptune's. Arfoire ordered the Goddess to find a host before she dies, forgetting that a crystal is her lifespan which is unlimited."</p><p>Neptune can hear it in her head; crackling fire, loud bangs, screams of terror, the things that Neptune finds unpleasant. Sweating as Neptune gulped and turn towards Histoire.</p><p>Histoire continued.</p><p>"Many are camping to safety but a behemoth came and nearly wiped the camp out after slaughtering many. After that, the behemoth is killed, leading one Purple haired child to survive alone, in the end, shoving a crystal up her heart without any hesitation, the Goddess has vowed to control the survivor's body. But unfortunately for her, Planeptune forces are putting up a surgical operation by implanting a crystal in a survivor's heart, creating a refreshing Goddess of Planeptune. It only lasted in about less than a month." Histoire then stares into Neptune's eyes as Neptune eyes are half closed.</p><p>"Are you done yet? I think I'm getting bored of this story… With that wall of text you made… You sure used a few pa-..." Yawned Neptune as she collapsed on the floor and snored alongside her little sister.</p><p>"Honestly. Why is it that you always fall asleep whenever I tell a story based on war." Histoire facepalmed and groaned.</p><p>Noire is the only person who's not tired and was concerned about Neptune and her CPU. Turning off the console, Noire then picks up Nepgear before she does the same to Neptune. Putting them in their own bed and covering their bodies in their blankets while exposing their heads, Noire quietly walks away from a bedroom and closes their bedroom door and sighed.</p><p>"They're still asleep." Said Noire.</p><p>"Good." Histoire nods and turns away from Noire.</p><p>"Um… Is it okay for me to sleep in here?"</p><p>"Why?</p><p>"I was assigned to keep an eye on another CPU before she goes berserk."</p><p>"A Goddess? Being assigned? That's unusual." Wincing as Histoire becomes puzzled and suspicious of what Noire said earlier.</p><p>"Well, it's a 'special job' where people are hesitating to do so, so I decided to do it for a reward." Noire is putting a false prideful smug but deep down inside, she's nervous and very hesitant on not coming back to her nation until she's dealing with Purple heart.</p><p>Histoire couldn't tell if she's either lying or telling the truth, but that expression is very suspicious to Histoire. Sighing and clearing her throat as Histoire stares up at Noire with a straight face.</p><p>"Okay, but how long are you here for?"</p><p>"How long should I stay here to watch Neptune and wait for the notification?"</p><p>"Good point. But there will be rules in this tower that I set up since you're here as well as Neptune and Nepgear." Pulling out her finger as Histoire gives out some rules for Noire.</p><p>"Yes, Histoire."</p><p>Noire knew that this is happening since Neptune's usual stupidity has caused Histoire to put a leash on her. It gets her to the point of investigating that purple haired petite without any disturbance.</p><hr/><p>At the rooftop of the tower, Noire is watching the view of Gamindustri, mostly Planeptune. Noire had a delivery which is her items for her to have a sleepover, but there's also some equipment Noire needed to fend off against the monsters outside of the nation.</p><p>A rapier and a double edged sword, a hand pistol which is black and was used for ranged attack packed with 5 magazines and also her cash worth 50000000 credits inside her luggage. Noire is prepared to face Planeptune and act as a civilian in order to gather Neptune's data.</p><p>Her phone rings which had Noire picking the phone up and answering it.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p><em> "Did you make it?" </em>A man's voice asked behind the phone.</p><p>"Make what?"</p><p>
  <em> "Entering Planeptune's basilicom." </em>
</p><p>"Yes. But…"</p><p>
  <em> "You fail to kill Nepgear?" </em>
</p><p>"Look, you, I'm a Goddess! I don't intend to murder someone or else it'll cause another war! And who gave you the audacity to speak to me like that!?"</p><p>
  <em> "My apologies, milady, force of habit. But still, remember what happened to your little sister?" </em>
</p><p>"Yeah. I may not be back until I dealt with that purple haired moron. Wasting my energy doing this." Muttering as Noire clenches her fist and glances behind herself.</p><p>Many people from different video games are hanging out as well as doing stuff which can be inappropriate for their respective homes. It reminded her of her own nation except some are leaving Lastation for Lowee.</p><p>"It's beautiful…"</p><p>
  <em> "Hm?" </em>
</p><p>"Nothing. Anyway, I'm going now!"</p><p>
  <em> "Okay. I wish you good luck, lady Noire." </em>
</p><p>"Thank you. See you once I'm still alive." Said Noire and hanging up her phone by continuing watching the city full of characters as well as men, women, children and the elderly.</p><p>Turning away from the city as Noire is getting herself prepared to take a nap in a place outside of her own nation.</p><p>"Forgive me." Noire quietly said as she's willing to risk her life by living with a monster.</p><p>The game has already begun.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Neptune</em> </b>
</p><p>She can see darkness.</p><p>She can see a purple light.</p><p>She can see a world only in one view which moves around a lot.</p><p>She can hear random noises coming from that 'vision.'</p><p>Lonely and trapped inside a pure but damaged world which is Neptune.</p><p>A purple braided woman took a stroll through a pudding factory which is full of bloody corpses which matches the appearance of her human form. A horde of Neptunes even her monster selves are put through brutality by a single girl with a sword.</p><p>Sliding the blood on her finger, she can tell that this one refused to transform meaning it'll make her instantly take control of the body she wished to live in.</p><p>"Just how long are you gonna seal me in this world, Neptune?" The woman asked in a very bitter tone, while strangling a corpse. "Have you succeeded in becoming a 'True Goddess?' Because I have some unfinished business to take care of."</p><p>The 'Goddess' then tore a corpse's head while dropping a headless body to the ground.</p><p>"Arfoire. You lied to me. If I hadn't been in this brat's body, then you would've been my victim. Then again, it'll cover up my crimes by keeping Neptune alive."</p><p>The Goddess glanced at the sky while seeing a console above, knowing that breaking it will also kill her and break Neptune's spirit, so her priority is to keep that console intact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guild Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A visit to Lady Compile must be a silver lining for her treatment by her peers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back but still slower than ever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>August 14, XXXX</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Planeptune</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Basilicom</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Early Morning</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun shines brightly like the usual day, Planeptune is still at its peaceful day and inside the tower is an empty bedroom as Neptune, in just her pyjama t-shirt and had a bandage on her left ankle, yawned, scratching herself while revealing her panties by lifting her top and was about to open her bathroom door. Neptune was going to take a nice morning bath but there's a sprinkling sound behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune smiled as she opened the bathroom door and entered there uninvited. She can tell that Nepgear is showering without her older sister, then draw a smug on her own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Nep- GAH!?" Neptune's jaw dropped after witnessing someone other than her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Noire and she had her hair down and was naked, considering she's about to take a bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nep… Tune?" Noire gasped as her face went strawberry in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Noire, hehe." Giggling as Neptune puts herself in a lot of trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming as Noire raised her hand and swung it at Neptune's face before Neptune fled. An unexpected moment happened on Neptune's first morning in her home.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>5 minutes later, Neptune and Nepgear are having their toast while Neptune was shown to have a hand mark on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune explained what happened earlier this morning and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And just like that, I thought it was you and we can have a morning tease!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might get used to this lifestyle. I was surprised too about Noire staying with us for a few months? I didn't think it was possible for another Goddess to live in a different nation, knowing that my sister had been in Lastation for years." Nepgear had a thought about why Noire was staying with them. "Does that mean we're having a slumber party tonight!?" Her eyes sparkled and was excited to spend the night with more friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I thought it was just yesterday." Neptune groaned while rubbing her slapped face and took another bite on a toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Histoire has appeared in front of the sisters and lay her tome down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Noire is staying with us until her job is done. I'm not sure if it's actually a job to keep an eye on you, but knowing that you're dangerous, it makes a lot of sense to watch you and your Goddess form in case you don't want to wreak havoc on Planeptune." Said Histoire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A throat was cleared from behind, Noire was hanging behind while staring at the Nep sisters and Histoire with a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure about this." Neptune turned her head back to Histoire with a nervous expression. "Isn't that an invasion of my privacy?" Neptune asked while pointing behind herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's worrying, but we can't let you go around on your own until Purple heart is under your control." Histoire pointed out Neptune's CPU form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And besides, we can't have you getting attacked by your own citizens." Noire explains what's going to happen if Neptune's out of the open. "As a Goddess of Lastation, it is my duty to keep an eye on your presence. capiche?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her toast again, Neptune can obviously tell that her day's not going to go well with a stalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo." A voice through the entrance door called while making footsteps towards the living room. "Sorry I barged in." IF smiled nervously, knowing that she did knock and entered the building without any invitation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, IF." Histoire took a sip of her own tea, expecting IF to be there in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah. What happened here?" Witnessing some damages inside the living room, IF can see some wood blocking the damages on the window and a door she entered through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IF!" Nepgear excitedly jumps after noticing her friend at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iffy!" Neptune felt the same as Nepgear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you're here for Neptune?" Noire asked by staring at a purple haired petite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, um… Who?" IF is suspicious of Noire as they finally met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know who she is?" Neptune is curious about IF's confusion towards Noire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really, but that girl looked kinda familiar." Said IF.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Noire. And she'll be staying with us for a few months." Histoire introduced Noire to IF.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF did recognise that name and appearance, but couldn't get her full on face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF cleared her throat and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I'm here to take Nep with me for a tour and show her what's new in Planeptune."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before finishing her Coffee, Histoire opened her eyes and thought the same thing, due to Neptune never knowing what Planeptune is like there and how it changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Neptune, if you must."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A tour with Iffy? Sweet! But why is Nep Jr not coming?" Neptune asked about her sister not coming along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she has other business to attend to, and it was to reintroduce your nation of course." Histoire answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okey dokey. Let's a go, Iffy!" Neptune finished her toast and halted after Histoire called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold it right there, Neptune! You're not planning to go outside in your pyjamas, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Histoire was right, Neptune is still in her pyjamas after getting slapped in the face by Noire. That's one way to embarrass herself as Neptune became dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silly me. I forgot." Bonking her own head and sticking out her tongue, Neptune knew that she was in a rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF thought, 'Nep… You're always an idiot, but you're our idiot' with a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>Planeptune</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lady Compile's building</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, a car was parked next to a bunch of cars as well as being in front of a large white building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nngh! Man, this is why I never world build! So boring!" Neptune stretched herself after a half an hour tour with IF.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much for giving you a tour. We're here. Lady Compile's building." Closing a car door, IF is giving Neptune a chance to check out a large building while drinking a bottle of water under a radiating sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Neptune arrived in her jersey dress, IF is carrying her coat by her bare shoulder since it's the middle of summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo are leaving the car behind after it's locked. Neptune and IF are strolling through the parking area and follow the path towards the building door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Just because you're strong, doesn't mean you're a useful agent!" A man's voice mockingly shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls halted after hearing voices behind the rose bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, bulky! Show us your large sword and see how it can cut through anything!" Another man's voice does sound like a mocking tone just like the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person a couple of boys in white are mocking is a tall muscular man with a bandana covering his mouth who was glaring at a couple of annoying punks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blade?" IF said the muscular man's name while going through the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iffy, wait, where are you going?" Neptune asked before IF interfering a couple of boys in white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Assholes!" Shouted as IF barged between the trio. "Just who the hell do you guys think you are!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF can tell that these guys are from Lowee since they usually cause Planeptune and its people trouble as well as stepping on those from Planeptune. And now, they're picking on Blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, look who it is, Pix." Boy A asked with a smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, El. It's the 'Wind Walker, Iffy.' Got any tricks you want to show us?" Pix is now messing with IF, knowing that this brunette is not in the mood to fight them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As silent as IF is, she wouldn't hesitate to break their jaws as well as tearing their clothes apart, clawing their skin, slit their tongues off and gouging their eyes out for harassing a male friend of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IF, what are you-" Blade spoke out, but was cut off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I'll deal with them." Said IF.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's 2 on 1 as IF cracked her knuckles and pulled out her katars while sharpening them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Is that?" Pix stopped and witnessed a purple haired petite behind the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're right, it's Neptune, the Purple monster! Hey, monster, transform for us!" El hollered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune stood still. She didn't expect anyone from Lowee to mock the citizens she was protecting. Gulping as Neptune took a few steps backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um… Yo?" Neptune put up a nervous smile and softly waved towards a couple of boys in white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? A simple 'yo?' Is that all you have to say?" Pix raised an eyebrow and glared at a petite with disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HAH! Is that the best you got, monster!?" El couldn't stop laughing as he couldn't wait to humiliate Planeptune's CPU in front of her fellow citizens. "Come on! Show us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pix went to Neptune's ear, he whispered this. "This is why scumbags like you are driving away your citizens. Don't forget who's responsible for the cost of many lives." Pix stood up and dragged El away from Neptune and turned his head with a glare. "Men, women and children. They deserve no punishment. You're no better than the calamity we're after. Welcome back to Planeptune, until we meet again, Monster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastards! Get back here and FIGHT LIKE REAL MEN, YOU COWARDS!" Roared IF as the duo in white vanished behind the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune remained silent after hearing what Pix said to her, 'no better than the calamity,' the calamity that Noire and Histoire talked about earlier as well as a calamity that is a suspicious looking person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she hadn't had Purple heart, then there's pros and cons. The pro is that Neptune will be safe from being controlled by a murderer, but the con is that Purple heart will run Planeptune and cause more harm to innocence as well as hogging all the shares and ruin her own reputation as a Goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What choice does she have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Nep?" IF asked out of concern after seeing Neptune looking pale and was scared at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, Iffy!" Neptune woke up and did a false smile while scratching her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is now sorted, except for a couple of hooligans harassing a muscular man and a couple of young girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're Lady Neptune. The infamous Lady Purple heart. Damn, it sucks that you're subjected to discrimination." Blade sighed and pitied a CPU after what her life is like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune went closer to IF and whispered to her. "Iffy, who's that bulky looking guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is Blade, he's an S-class guild agent. He may be rough, but he's a pretty nice guy." IF introduced Blade to Neptune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what class are you?" Neptune asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An A-class, and he's my tutor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem! Former tutor, IF. Also, why did you interfere with my fight with these punks?" Blade looked down towards both Neptune and IF, asking IF a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… it's because you're being attacked by Pix and El. I was worried that they're hurting our reputation as guild agents." IF explain her side of this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Neptune, I'm sure we'll be good partners." Blade raised his palm and smiled behind the bandanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okey dokey, Mr. Blade! We'll make great friends!" Cheering up and shaking Blade's hand, Neptune then sticks out her tongue and takes a stroll towards the building entrance along with a couple of agents. "Anyway who's Pix and El? Pixel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The moody looking one is Pix, and El's the annoying one." IF answered.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Inside a dining room as the windows are still shining brightly from the sun, a bunch of agents that appeared casual or their main clothing are standing by the table as a little girl is fiddling herself out of loneliness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door has opened, letting in the trio that are Neptune, IF and Blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Big brother!" A little girl shouted while dashing and hugging Blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Edge, sorry I'm late." Blade chuckles while picking up his little sister, Edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iffy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Edge. Oh! This is Neptune, our newbie." IF is introducing Neptune again, but to a little girl this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sup. It's your gal, Neptune." Grinning as Neptune put two of her fingers out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge stopped and stared at Neptune with hostility and was unsure if it's safe to be near her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know she's scary, but Nep's not a bad girl." IF didn't get what's going on anymore and was now thinking about protecting Neptune from getting hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly approaching Neptune as Edge raised her hand and smiled without being afraid of a petite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet you, Neptune! I hope we'll make best friends!" Edge isn't backing down, knowing that Neptune is never a bad girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune's smile has gotten even bigger as she too raises her arm and claps her palm with Edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe, yeppers. We'll make awesome friends, Edge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It won't be for long as the door slams open, leading an orange two tailed anthropomorphic fox to sound the alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone! She's here!" The orange fox called which alerted most of the agents to take their seats, including him and his partner of a blue hedgehog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Neptune asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Lady Compile. She's here." IF whispered while putting Neptune on her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF was correct, a woman who appeared short creamy coloured hair, wearing a white dress and her bust size is not as big as it is albeit an estimated size could be a B to C cup, is in fact Lady Compile. She's the lady that is considered to be the lady of Planeptune and Compa's mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the lady is an old man and a young busty teenage girl who looked familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that… Compa!?" Neptune gasped with surprise and excitement after seeing her other childhood friend attending the lady's meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Compa! It's us, Nep-Nep and Iffy!" Neptune shouted which disturbed the group but caught Compa's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As excited as Compa is, she too was worried that IF is bringing Neptune in but at least they're safe and reunited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iffy! Nep-Nep! I missed you girls!" Compa barged past the group and dived on both Neptune and IF.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Compa! Chill! I missed you too!" IF grunts as she pushed Compa by her breast  with her bare hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compa isn't letting go as she can finally see Neptune again. "Well, I'm glad. Oh! And welcome back, Nep-Nep!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's great to be back, hehe. Ooh, my back hurts." Neptune chuckles while feeling the pain of holding Compa's weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So these are your friends?" Compile asked after watching the trio having a reunion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yessy. Mom, remember Iffy and Nep-Nep?" Said Compa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes. IF you've grown. I heard that you're an A-class guild agent at Planeptune. Impressive." Compile complimented IF and seeing her growing up into an agent had impressed the lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eheheh, thanks, ma'am." IF was flattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, Neptune…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Yes, ma'am!" Neptune hopped as Lady Compile walked towards Neptune who was next to IF and Compa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad that you've returned to our home nation. You also grew up as a Goddess, lady Purple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, lady. Just call me Neptune." Neptune thought that it's a good idea to call Neptune by her real name instead of lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the guild group gasped after the way Neptune talked to her lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nep!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nep-Nep!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both IF and Compa exclaimed at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they scold their purple haired friend, Compile raises her arm and calmly responds to this: "I would gladly call you by your name, Neptune. May I call you Nep-Nep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had Compa flabbergasted about her mother calling Neptune's nickname after her; now she's not the only girl who called Neptune Nep-Nep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure! Can I call you Compi?" Neptune asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you must, Nep-Nep." Said Compile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was easy for Neptune to make friends around those from Planeptune and surprisingly, she made friends with the lady of Planeptune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole guild including the old man sighed along with IF and Compa.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marching through the building, Noire is prepared as she equipped her double edged sword and her handgun, just for self defence. Her objective is to keep an eye on Neptune as well as gather some information about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Black heart speaking, I've entered the lady of Planeptune's building." Noire is calling on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good. Should you assassinate?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait. It may be a few days or weeks for me to take Neptune's life. Just be patient."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, milady."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After hanging up her phone, a small group marched past which had Noire confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her eyes widened about a certain group of people that Noire had been following for a long time. What she recognises are a certain goth looking woman, an Uzume looking girl, a tall man, and the bigger target, Nepgear except her colouring is a lot different as Neptune described.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning as the Nepgear looking girl opened the door and left Noire looking paralysed out of shock and anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are, false Nepgear."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A few moments later, the meeting has already started as the agents as well as Neptune, IF, Compa and the old man are listening to her discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a shame that the boys from Lowee refused to apologise to us. They're causing more trouble for you all to deal with. But at least you're all safe." Compile closed her eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muttering and chattering out of anger and confusion are brought on by a group including Neptune and her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising her hands and clap as Compile silences the whole room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compile continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're all angry about it, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to do a special mission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity has increased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tonight, we'll be putting up an operation and inside this package holds a great mystery, but it has to be sent down to Leanbox's entryway so the guards can send it over to Lady Green."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compile pulled out a case box which has an unknown item inside it, which fascinates the whole guild as they wanted to see what's inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We needed to keep it safe from getting it in the wrong hands. So one of you will be the carrier of this case." Compile kept hold of the box so no one would mug it from the lady herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if anyone is trustworthy to carry this case in order to succeed in our operation." the old man asked while stepping forward, waiting for a single person to volunteer I  carrying the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it." A voice of a young girl called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent we-... Wait, who said that?" The old man stopped after hearing an unusual voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me." The same voice answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came from a seat in front of Neptune and sitting on it is a very pale girl with longer bleached hair and her bangs are longer towards her eyes, her irises are golden and was wearing a black sailor jacket which is similar to Nepgear's white one. That girl looked a lot like Nepgear with a sinister smug drawn to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You…" Gasped IF and at the same time pointing her hand pistol along with the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're that girl I met in boarding school! Well, well, well. We meet again, Dark Nep." Neptune smiled by having a reunion with another Nepgear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know who I am?" Asked Dark Nep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeppers, now show us your evil face, 'Deity of Sin!'" Neptune knows that this is a serious business since they've known each other as friends years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping and clamouring after hearing that person's actual name, Dark Nep can obviously tell that Neptune was happy to see her in front of the lady, considering that Neptune hadn't planned anything like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Dark Nep stood up on the table with a sinister grin and stood around, looking at the whole guild by giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right. Neptune's right. I am the Deity of Sin, but you may call me Dark Gear as a nickname." Going from Dark Nep to Dark Gear as the Deity of Sin fully introduced herself. "But don't shoot me yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why the hell not!?" Growled Blade before pulling the trigger and unsheathing his own sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I've yet to introduce my family to you all, including you, Lady Compile." Dark Gear grinned by pointing her finger at the lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need I remind you that you're under arrest for terrorism, vandalism and assault as well as committing criminal offences. Anything you have to say before we put you down, Deity of Sin?" Compile glared but spoke out in a calm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Gear laughed, finding it amusing that a pacifist like her is attempting to let her people shoot her like a fenrir, a dogoo or a dead criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but first an intro-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FIRE!" Shouted IF.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horde of bullets are firing from their guns which can be a fatal experience for a smug girl like that. Before that happened, a woman in goth zoomed around by deflecting all those bullets by protecting Dark Gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold your fire!" The cat in the mask called while dropping his slingshot in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the…" The whole guild froze in fear after the woman dropped hundreds of bullets out of her bare hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pathetic." Said the goth woman and then stood still as Dark Gear slides herself under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something's not right and it's about to get messy. Compa gasped after realising what's going to happen afterwards. Compa rushed towards her own mother and pushed her down from what's happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And coming out is a bunch of long matching spears from all over her body, causing some people to get impaled and some to block and dodge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF is blocking the spears with her katars as well as blocking Neptune from getting herself killed. Grunting as IF's hands are leaking with her own blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the room is stained with blood, guts and fresh corpses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you look at that, Arfoire. You caused many casualties in front of the lady!" Teasing the goth, Arfoire, as Dark Gear couldn't hold her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You monster…" Compile gasped as both her and Compa picked themselves up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, look on the bright side: you still have your harem living. This is Arfoire, the lady so sinister, I can't even describe her as a weak one. So much confidence." Now Dark Gear is introducing Arfoire to the rest of the group who are alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arfoire…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune can feel a pain in her stomach as her eyes are flashing red but stop as it still remains purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll kill you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You lied to me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll take over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hard Drive Divinity: setup.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>May not be as good as the last one, but hope you enjoy. (I'm not sure if I can cross post this to FanFiction.Net.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>